youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Boy
Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. | species = Human | designation = B19 | gender = Male | hair color = Dark green (red before transformation) | eye color = Green (blue before transformation) | relatives = Marie Logan (mother), Miss Martian (adoptive sister) | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = Animal shape-shifting | equipment = | first = 121 | voice = Logan Grove }} Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. After an incident which resulted in a blood transfusion from Miss Martian, his eyes became green, and over time he acquired her ability to shape-shift. Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshiped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a child-like personality. Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role to collect souvenirs from each mission. Physical appearance Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. After manifesting Miss Martian's shapeshifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form; during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform. History 2010 After a group of Bialyan soldiers cut through their animal preserve, Garfield and his mother, Marie Logan, were nearly killed by a stampeding herd of wildebeests while attending to an injured oryx. All three of them were saved by the Team, and as a thanks they allowed them to stay in their home for the night. Garfield noted the resemblance between Miss Martian and his mother as a teenager when she played the main character of Hello, Megan!. Unfortunately, the earlier defeat of the soldiers attracted the attention of more and when morning came Garfield was injured in the explosion of their barn. As a result of Garfield's O-negative blood type, none of the members of the team could give him a life-saving blood transfusion, but luckily Miss Martian was able use her shape-shifting powers to modify her blood to match Garfield's. Garfield made a full recovery, the only notable difference being that he now had green eyes. He thanked his friends, and considered Miss Martian his blood-sister. 2011-2015 Conner and M'gann paid a visit to Garfield in Qurac, and Conner picked her poison sumac, mistaking it for a flower. Garfield still taunts them about it. Queen Bee had her revenge on the Logans. Garfield witnessed how his mother died when her car crashed into a lake. Garfield was taken in by the Team. Garfield evolved shape-shifting powers some time after the transfusion. He adopted the name "Beast Boy", and joined the Team. He took it as his task to collect mission souvenirs. 2016 , Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Bumblebee.]] In Gotham's sewers, Beast Boy arrived too late to fight against Clayface, and complained that he couldn't obtain a souvenir. Blue Beetle told him that the stink from the sewer water would make a perfect reminder of the mission. After returning home, Superboy said he would hit the showers, and Blue Beetle told Beast Boy to take a shower as well. Beast Boy was part of an away team sent to Rann, with Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange. He was amazed when he saw the alien planet. In Ranagar Beast Boy was elated by the majestic beauty of the capital city of Rann. Inside Sardath's lab, Beast Boy was similarly amazed at an alien animal, and studied it closely until he could change into it. The Squad set off to track the Kroloteans on Rann, with Alanna as their guide. It proved necessary; in the jungle, Beast Boy saw a flower and wanted it for a souvenir, but got halted by Alanna who revealed it to be a trap plant. After Miss Martian located the base of the Kroloteans they broke in, and Beast Boy and Miss Martian planted the bombs on the Zeta platforms. After the Kroloteans from Earth arrived, the bombs exploded and the Team was discovered. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a gorilla and cleared the way to an exit which Miss Martian created. Outside, Beast Boy wondered why Miss Martian did not translate the words of the Kroloteans, and she explained that it would have taken a long time to work. Soon after, they were chased by the Kroloteans in Mechs. Beast Boy escaped the Mechs by hiding in a tree along with Miss Martian. After the Mechs were gone, Beast Boy received an unexpected hug from Miss Martian, and challenged Miss Martian to a race, until he stumbled into a waterfall. The place triggered an unhappy memory for him: the car crash that killed his mother. He broke down into tears, but Miss Martian was quick to comfort him. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Kroloteans and knocked unconscious. They were stored in one of the Mechs. After being rescued by Superboy, Beast Boy woke up and they charged into the Krolotean ship. They destroyed the inside of the ship and left before it left for space. Down below, Miss Martian knocked a Krolotean unconscious and took the sash from him and gave it to Beast Boy as a souvenir, which he appreciated. Powers and abilities * Animal shape-shifting: Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he desires while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. Appearances Relationships Marie Logan Marie was Garfield's mother. They were very close, and he helped her out on the animal sanctuary, though he did not always do as told. Sometime between 2011 and 2016, Marie was killed in an accident set up by Queen Bee, leaving Garfield devastated and orphaned. Miss Martian After a blood transfusion saved his life when he was eight, Garfield considered M'gann his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they treated each other as brother and sister. Superboy Garfield noticed Adam Strange and Alanna share a moment on the train, so then he tried to remind M'gann and Conner of when they were together, leading to Conner cutting him off. Later, he (as a gorilla) and Conner work together to try and take down a Krolotean ship, and Conner states that Beast Boy may have changed his mind about monkeys. Background in other media * Beast Boy was a member of the Doom Patrol, the New Teen Titans and the Titans. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a main cast member in the Teen Titans animated series. References Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team